From Behind
by RachaelShepard
Summary: Matilda Hunter is walking home and someone strange comes from behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: OK so this is my first ever fan fic... yay! And I will only continue it if people review good or bad. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the home and away characters**

**Ok enjoy reading...**

Matilda Hunter was feeling tired and she decided to leave the surf club early, leaving her boyfriend Ric and her best friend Cassie behind. Ric had offered, practically insisted to walk her home but Matilda refused saying she didn't want him to leave behind the fun.

Mady was walking through the car park of the surf club and she thought she heard footsteps coming from behind her; she just ignored it blaming it on her imagination. She continued walking, but started walking faster just incase her imagination wasn't playing tricks on her. The footsteps began to get louder and Matilda began to turn around to go back into the surf club to take Ric up on the offer to take her home.

As Matilda turned around she saw a giant black figure in the distance, wearing a big black coat and black beanie... covered in black clothing, blending into the night. Matilda began to run backwards trying to find a way to get into the surf club to get away from the figure dressed in black. As she was running backward she tripped, screamed and knocked her head on the ground... everything began to go black…

**I know it's short but for the first chapters I just want to know what people think... just to mention this is taking place while Beth is still in Paris but after Ric has been in prison. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note- OK so I got some reviews! So therefore I will continue... but I will need a beta (is that the person who like proofs reads it or whatever) and yeh here it is...**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters**

The three Holden men were sitting home watching TV, they decided it would be a good time for a father- sons evening... or that's what Tony called it, while they had the house to themselves. It was getting late and Tony had expected Mady home by now "I thought Mady would be home, it's getting late" He went over to the phone and dialed Mady's mobile phone "It's just ringing and ringing" Tony said beginning to sound worried "I will call Ric" he looked at his watch, then calls the Caravan Park "hey Sal.. Is Ric there?.. He is? What about Mady?... She isn't? Can I talk to Ric?.. Hey mate it's Tony has Mady left the surf club yet?.. No she's not home yet... hours ago?!"

Mady woke up and her head was pounding, she put her hands up to her head to try and stop the pain, she opened her eyes and was sitting in a small room, it was dark and had no furniture in it, no windows, just a big steel door. Mady reached around, in her pockets to see if she still had her phone in her pocket

"Damn... where am I?" she said in a quiet tone... Slowly she stood up trying to maintain her balance, leaning against the steel door she began to bang with as much energy as she could "Let me out!" she screamed to whoever was on the other side, if there was anyone on the other side. The door opened and Mady's eyes went wide when she saw who was on the other side

"OK Tony... I am on my way now..." Ric hung up the phone and started his way towards the door "Ric where are you going?" Sally called from the kitchen "Mady... Mady's not home yet she left the surf club ages ago... if anything has happened to her... it's all my fault" he started running out the door, and Sally started following calling Cassie to stay with Pippa. "Ric slow down" yelled Sally as she tried to catch up with him. Ric began to slow down "Where are you going Ric?" asked Sally "To the surf club... she may've fallen over or something... I don't know... but I have to find her!" Ric sounded, worried and stressed. They walked into the car park and Ric started frantically running around looking for something... a clue, a hint, anything. Sally saw something laying on the ground and ran over to it, it was a phone, a flip phone... she opened it up and saw a picture of Ric and Mady on the wallpaper, and straight away new who the phone belonged to "Ric! I found her phone... just laying on the ground... someone must've... must've taken her"

**So what do ya think? I don't think it is going that well... But let me know what you think!**


End file.
